


Count For Me

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, Happy Birthday, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Michael makes Crowley have multiple orgasms, and count them.





	Count For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenyxNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/gifts).

> I LOVE YOU NYX HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Crowley’s skin prickled; he was already a raw nerve of sensation and he hadn’t even come yet. Rope bit into the flesh at his wrists and knees, binding him to the headboard and keeping him spread open and entirely at Michael’s mercy. His cock was painfully hard and resting, ignored, against his stomach. Michael’s fingers pressed against Crowley’s prostate, drawing circles against it and he cried out as intense pleasure coursed through his veins, and a hot, sticky stream dripped from the tip of his cock onto his stomach.

Michael was leaning over him, watching him with those intense blue eyes. “Count for me,” he ordered softly, voice little more than a low rumble in his chest.

Coming down from that first orgasm didn’t take long, but Michael never stopped his ministrations. Crowley was already a touch oversensitive and the overwhelming sensation made it hard to think. But he managed to, at least, do as he was told. “One,” he said, voice already raspy and broken. How many could he handle before he had to stop?

Crowley gripped the ropes extending from his wrists and let his head fall back against the pillow. It was difficult to hold his tongue. He wasn’t allowed to speak except to count or to ask Michael to stop. Waves of ecstasy flowed through him and he bit down on his lower lip so hard he tasted blood.

Michael’s full lips pressed against the hot, sweat-sheened skin of Crowley’s throat, his tongue sweeping across the flesh. He nipped and sucked, all the while his fingers moved steadily inside Crowley. He felt Michael smile against his neck when he roughly swallowed a whimper and pulled at his restraints. Bloody ropes. He wanted to touch Michael. Already the heat was pooling in his pelvis again and spreading through his body, but he could have held off for a bit longer if Michael hadn’t started talking.

“You’re doing so well, Crowley,” he said, his voice barely a whisper of breath against Crowley’s ear. “I could live off the sounds you make when you come for me…” The rest of his words were lost to the ringing in Crowley’s ears as another orgasm racked his body, the sticky mess on his stomach expanding ever-so-slightly as his cock dripped again. “...like that.”

“Two.” The word had barely escaped him when Crowley felt the third rock through him, and he cursed. Michael was hovering over him again, a small smile on his lips and a fire in his gaze that could have melted steel. He could have pinned Crowley there like that with nothing but those eyes. “Three.”

How on earth Michael could linger above him so calmly as he slowly took Crowley apart piece by piece and put him back together was beyond Crowley’s reckoning. He, himself, was entirely wrecked and he knew it. His thoughts were scattered, his skin tingling, his breaths panting and heaving. The only thing that kept Crowley even remotely grounded was Michael.

He couldn’t keep himself from whimpering at the sensations as Michael continued to toy with his prostate. The intensity of his third climax had faded somewhat, but the heat remained. Crowley’s toes curled and his body twitched. It felt like one long, low-intensity orgasm.

“Fuck, I love you like this,” Michael growled against Crowley’s chest before catching a nipple between his teeth and tugging it. “Letting go for me. Falling apart for me. All mine.”

Crowley cried out, cock jumping and straining almost painfully as he came again, only a thin spurt leaking from the tip. His eyes fell shut as he let it wash over him. “Four,” he said breathlessly when he could speak again.

Michael leaned down and caught Crowley’s mouth in a kiss, tongue sliding past his lips and thoroughly claiming and tasting him. Crowley moaned and whined into his mouth as Michael fingered him, the sensation just this side of painful. It was almost too much when he came dry, his whole body locking up. Any semblance of dignity Crowley might have retained to that point was ripped away by the keening wail that escaped him, long and broken, that sounded nothing like the number ‘five.’

Michael groaned, biting his lip and resting his forehead against Crowley’s. “Keep screaming for me like that and I’m gonna come before I ever get to fuck you.”

Crowley could barely breathe; he was floating, overstimulated and out of control. He could feel the stuttering rise and fall of his own chest. Michael was finally losing his cool, beads of sweat forming on his hairline, blue eyes dark with lust, full lips bitten pink. Crowley would do damn near anything for the look he was getting from Michael right then.

“How many more do you have in you?” Michael asked softly, pressing light kisses to Crowley’s jawline. “Can I keep going?”

He was checking in, making sure Crowley was still okay. Part of Crowley wanted to refuse, but he felt so good and it was only just starting to hurt. “Don’t stop.” The words came out as more of a whine than anything else, but he didn’t really care how undignified he sounded anymore. Michael’s low chuckle vibrated through Crowley and settled pleasantly in his chest, as close to his erratically racing heart as it could get.

“So good for me,” Michael said. Crowley was already high, but Michael’s skilled fingers worked him up to a fiery peak, and he came screaming. It seemed to go on forever, his muscles twitching painfully, mind awash in a concoction of aching pleasure until he wasn’t sure he could take anymore.

“Six,” Crowley groaned, tears in his eyes from the intensity and the overstimulation. “No more.”

Michael lifted his head and examined Crowley’s face. “One more.”

Crowley shook his head; he didn’t think he could do it again. “No more. It’s too much. I can’t…”

“You can,” Michael said. “You can come one more time for me before I fuck you.”

Crowley knew he could make it stop. All he had to do was use his safeword and Michael would stop immediately, untie him, and take care of him. But Crowley didn’t say it. Instead, he listened to Michael’s whispered encouragement and praise and tightly gripped the ropes. It didn’t take long for Michael to drive him up to that peak again; he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually come down. He was almost delirious with it as Michael worked him through his seventh orgasm.

His whole body was sore with it, his muscles tight and his hole aching when Michael finally pulled his fingers out and replace them with his cock. Michael bent over Crowley, kissing him tenderly as he fucked him slowly.

“Fuck, Crowley, you feel so good,” he praised as he took his own pleasure. Michael’s breath shook and he moaned lasciviously. 

Even over the rush of blood in his ears and his own broken sounds, Crowley could hear Michael. He felt every inch of Michael’s twitching, pulsing length inside him. He ached and burned, but somehow it all felt so perfect.

Michael’s hips stuttered and his breathing hitched. “Oh fuck,” he whined, pressing his forehead against Crowley’s as he stilled above him, spilling his release in long, hot, powerful spurts. Michael whispered praises and soft words of love in Crowley’s ear, kissing his neck and his face as he rode out his orgasm.

Crowley was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as Michael untied the ropes and rubbed Crowley’s arms and legs gently. Michael cleaned him up with a warm, wet cloth and pulled him close, settling Crowley against his chest.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked softly, planting a tender kiss on Crowley’s forehead.

Crowley was quite incapable of making any more words, so he just hummed in response and wrapped an arm around Michael. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
